Origins of Tora the Cat
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: "All the ninja masters seem to think that if you like it, you should seal an evil in it." TV Tropes Crack Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Origins of Tora the Cat and Its Seeming Immortality

I don't own Naruto… If I did the Sharingan would be weaker and Sasuke Would be Naruto's boy toy.

Inspiration: Boredom, and sleepyness.

"If you're so Evil, Eat this Kitten" and "Evil in a Can: All Ninja Masters Must Think That If you like it, You Should Seal Evil in It"

.

Once upon a time, there lived a man known as Uchiha Madara.

Madara was a person who loved seals. He loved to make them to store things, transport stuff, and lock things into stuff.

One day Madara came across a small pathetic cat. Despite being known for disliking most things small and furry, Madara took a liking to this cat, which he called Tora.

After a few years Madara's ultimate rival, Senju Hashirama, found out about Tora and decided to take it for his own.

Madara was furious that his precious Tora had been taken.

Madara insisted on being the one to rescue his precious cat back on his own. Madara's younger brother, Izuna, Tried to convince Madara to not go alone. "You're the _head_ of the Uchiha clan, Madara! What if you die?" Izuna said

"Then you'll take over" Madara replied. "I'm not going to die at a Senju's hands."


	2. Chapter 2

Origins of Tora the Cat and its Immortality

I don't own Naruto… If I did Kabuto would be dead, Naruto and Kyuubi on good terms and Sasuke would be Naruto's Boy Toy.

"I don't understand why that Ass likes this cat," Senju Hashirama said, glaring at the cage holding the Uchiha's cat.

"Maybe it's a Uchiha thing," Hashirama's little brother, Tobirama said running his finger down a scroll. "How much do we really know about the Uchiha anyways, Madara especially."

"All we need to know right now is how to fight them" Hashirama said.

A large explosion was heard as was Madara's yell of "HASHIRAMA, YOU ASS! GIVE ME BACK MY CAT!"

They were stunned that Madara would launch a frontal assault over a small furry animal.

"GIVE ME TORA BACK IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES OR I'LL RAZE THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!" He continued.

Hashirama grabbed Tora's cage as he ran out of the tent in order to make sure that the ticked off Uchiha did not make good on his threat.

"Here's your kami-forsaken cat!" Hashirama snapped throwing the cage at Madara. Madara gently place the cage on the ground and pulled his cat out and checked it over, making sure that Tora was unharmed.

"I didn't harm it" Hashirama said. Madara merely glared in response.

Madara left then, deciding it was a little more than stupid to fight the Senju brothers alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Origins of Tora the Cat and Its Seeming Immortality

I don't own Naruto.

If I did Itachi would be hunting Sasuke down to give him a beating for being such an idiot.

And the Sharigan would have more weaknesses.

When Madera returned to the Uchiha camp, after making sure that he wasn't followed, he went to a special area he had set up to make sure Tora would never die.

Madara put the now calm Tora in a circle opposite of a two tailed nekomarta. Madara hummed a lullaby while he activated the circle sealing the demon cat into his precious.

"Phase one complete" he said picking up his cat. "Now all we have to do is get the Biju for me, Tora my dear. Let's go assure the others we are well."

**20 years later**

"Once again Hashirama, you have stolen my cat!" Madara said from his place atop of a giant (and more than a little ticked off) nine tailed fox.

"That cat is pure evil, Madara!" Hashirama replied. "Why can't you see that?"

"Tora is no more evil than I am." Madara declared. "Kitsune! Kill that murderer!"

"That explains a lot" Hashirama muttered before saying, "Not today, Madara! Fuinjutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Madara was shocked as his trump card was removed from this world in less than five minutes.

"Damn him." Madara cursed "Fūton: Kazekiri! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Wind Blade + Grand Fire Ball) Madara followed up the jutsus with a sucker punch to Hashirama's jaw.

The fight went from epic fight that has been told for generations to a schoolyard brawl. Hashirama eventually won via kicking Madara in the nuts and breaking his knee, causing the Uchiha to be forced to retreat.

Naturally Hashirama did not want people to know what precisely what happened and made up the story of the Valley of the End to make sure that Kohona was not thought weak.

**2 weeks later**

"Tora-chan!" Tobirama said as he saw Madara's cat, "What are you doing here?"

Tobirama looked around for the cat's master. "Huh. I guess Madara's not here. Why aren't the others taking care of you?" He said picking the half-dead cat up.

Tobirama took the cat in, healed it, and gave it to the Fire Lord's wife as a wedding gift.

"You healed that CAT?" Hashirama yelled at his little brother.

"Ummm… Yes." Tobirama said quietly. "But it doesn't seem all that happy right now though."

"That's not the point." Hashirama said. "The stupid thing will escape from her clutches like it has so many others."

"Then have our cute little Genins hunt it down." Tobirama replied. "It'd be good tracking training."

"Point." Hashirama said pacing. "Very well then. Tora the cat is now a training tool for Kohonagakure."


End file.
